Flowers
by anime soma cruz
Summary: An average day for Ishida. aizen/ishida, ryuken/ishida, aizen/ichigo, ooc, crack


Ishida awoke to the smell of burnt coffee, the odor overpowering his senses. He wasn't sure how Aizen had managed to burn something as simple as fucking coffee but he wasn't about to ask either. Groggily he got out of bed, noticing a black leather collar and leash placed haphazardly- fuck that word- on his desk. Obviously Aizen wanted Ishida to wear both accessories and say 'I'm your slave, master, please punish me' and the now severely burnt coffee was an incentive to do so. Well fuck Aizen, Ishida wasn't anyone's slave, he was everyone's cum dumpster.

Making his way over to his desk, he noticed a crumbled piece of paper under the collar, the writing on it obviously done in crayon and ketchup sauce. It smelled worse than the coffee stench that permeated his apartment currently. Ishida jammed the offending pieces of leather into one of the drawers, already full with an assortment of toys Aizen loved to buy for him with his own fucking money and set to work deciphering the ancient runes Aizen called writing with little enthusiasm.

'FUKK U FAGGET ASS GAY HOMO UR UGLY AS SHITT I H8 U GO FUKK URSELF IM GONA FUKKEN RAEP U & UR GONA LIEK IT.'

Well Ishida wasn't expecting anything else from the lovely note Aizen had written for him. The same words were probably carved into his back since Aizen only had the mental capacity to spout the same line of words in slightly different ways every time he opened his mouth. Sighing, he decided to go and check on his kitchen, if he still had one left.

He was greeted to the sight of his father reading the paper as casually as if he were in his own house and Ichigo, tears streaming down his face while he stirred something on the stove. So instead of just having to deal with one retard Ishida had to deal with alpha male supreme and his pussy whipped boyfriend. He was thrilled, so thrilled in fact that he wished Aizen would just go through with one of his empty threats of burning down Ishida's entire apartment complex if he didn't keep the front door unlocked at all times.

"Why the fuck are you here, dad?" Ishida asked, hoping to god that Ryuken hadn't bothered to bring the rape rack with him today. Aizen had something called a frame that bent time and space when he tied Ishida to it. But the rape rack, oh god the rape rack was a hundred times worse than the frame. He cringed instinctively at the thought, and his father merely glanced at him, his cold eyes analyzing Ishida inside and out.

"I want you to put on this dress that your mother used to wear and ride me," Ryuken said simply, and Ishida nearly sighed in relief. There would be no rape rack for him today.

"Fuck you, you're lucky I'm not wearing anything right now," Ishida replied, grabbing the satin dress out of the other man's outstretched hand. Slipping it on with relative ease, the Quincy stuck two fingers in his mouth, coating them with saliva. Ryuken knew Ishida didn't have to 'prepare himself'. The act was more for Ichigo, who was staring at him with teary eyes, completely ignoring the concoction he had been stirring earlier which was boiling over.

"ISHIDA, MY DAD SET FIRE TO EVERYTHING I OWNED OF AKINA-CHAN AND SOLD ME TO RYUKEN AS A SLAVE," Ichigo blurted out. The two Quincys ignored him, both focused on each other. Ishida inserted his two fingers inside in ass, wriggling them around a bit before it dawned on him that he didn't even need to do this. The look on Ichigo's face as Ishida unzipped Ryuken's pants was one of horror. His Ishida was a pure innocent virgin who was saving himself for marriage, not this vulgar animal!

Ishida shivered as the other man's large cock entered him, filling him completely. His father's cock was so much better than Aizen's, it hit all the right places. Aizen would have already come three times just by putting it in, but Ryuken was obviously better than that. And with that, he began moving, wrapping his arms around Ryuken's shoulders to give him leverage. He was going to thoroughly enjoy this dick, even if it was his father's.

"Yeah, you feel just like your mom," Ryuken whispered heatedly. That would have turned Ishida off usually, but he just ignored it, focusing on pumping that thick cock deeper into his wanting ass. A fresh batch of tears welled up in Ichigo's eyes as he watched both of them fuck. Why was reality so cruel to him?

"Aahn~. You're cock is so deep inside me Ryu- Ichigo," is what Ishida was supposed to be saying while they had wholesome sex in the missionary position. Not this lewd act that both him and his father were currently performing! If Ichigo wasn't a slave and deathly afraid of the rape rack he'd go right up to them and pull Ishida off Ryuken's lap and fuck the shit out of him right on the spot. Unfortunately that rape rack was just too scary, so Ichigo stayed where he was, effectively doing nothing to advance the story.

After gallons of sperm had been shot inside the younger Quincy, the two of them parted. Ishida felt refreshed, and ready to go suck off guys for ten dollars behind the Burger King. "Fuck you faggots, I'm out."

"DON'T LEAVE ME HERE, ISHIDA. PLEASE ISHIDA DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE WITH YOUR DAD," Ichigo screamed hysterically as Ishida left, still dressed in the now cum-covered dress his dad had given him. The shinigami's pleas of help quickly turned into loud screams of anguish as Ryuken began to punish him. Ishida was glad he wasn't on the brunt of that punishment for once; he'd have to thank Ichigo for that. Well, after he beat Ichigo for letting that pot boil over.

The next morning, he woke up to Ichigo chained to his bed, moaning something about his beloved Akina-chan. Ishida silently wished that Aizen would come back, he was somehow more tolerable than Ichigo. The Quincy steeled himself as he slipped on his glasses he had forgotten to put on yesterday. "Why the fuck are you here? Aren't you Ryuken's slave or some gay shit like that?"

"He said I'm even more worthless than you, so he didn't want me to taint him with my 'gay faggot homo aura'," Ichigo replied quietly.

"That's too bad faggot. After I untie your ass you're gonna clean my fucking house. It better be spotless by the time I get home," Ishida said casually, eyeing the crumbled piece of paper he had left on his desk. It now had a fine layer of mold growing it, and Ishida idly wondered what the fuck Aizen had done to it. "You can start by getting rid of that fuzzy green shit on my desk."

Ichigo groaned in response, opting not to complain. He didn't want to be chained to Ishida's bed for the rest of his life. "I-I'll get right on that."

"Good. I have to fuck a shit ton of guys today," Ishida said, walking out of his room after untying the other man. "If I don't come back then don't look for me, I'm probably already dead."

If Ichigo had his way, that would have gone differently. Ishida would have been a stuttering, blushing mess of innocence as Ichigo untied his bonds. He would have looked into Ichigo's eyes with big watery sapphire ones, saying shyly that he wanted to have sex as a reward for saving him. And Ichigo would comply, as all good seme's do, giving him the best loving of his life, bubbles and rainbows included. He shivered at the thought, fuck that was hot!

"Why is Ishida like this, Akina-chan? Who corrupted such a poor innocent soul?" Ichigo whispered to himself as his gingerly picked up what was once paper off the Quincy's desk. He threw it in the trash bin in kitchen, deciding to search the apartment for the other man. Satisfied that Ishida was gone, Ichigo raided his closet, finding his lacy black thong that he always wore when he came over to Ichigo's house to suck him off. He undid his pants, and wrapped the sexy piece of cloth around his dick. He had always wanted to jack off with Ishida's underwear!

However, Aizen wasn't too thrilled when he walked in on the shinigami. Ichigo came just as he was caught, getting sticky white stuff all over his hand, thong and floor, so ending his bout of freedom as he was effectively cuffed and gagged at lightning speed.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THIS FAG, SLUTIDA, I THOUGHT I FUCKING TOLD YOU THAT I DON'T WANT YOU FUCKING OTHER PEOPLE," Aizen yelled at Ishida when he returned home. Ichigo was now sporting the collar and leash that Ishida had so unceremoniously jammed in his desk the day before. Tears streamed down his face yet again.

"My dad left him here," Ishida replied nonchalantly. "Do what you want with him, I don't give a fuck."

"ARE YOU A VIRGIN, FAGGOT?" Aizen asked, eyes shining in a way that made Ichigo uneasy.

"Y-yeah."

"FUCK YEAH, VIRGINS ARE MY FAVOURITE FUCK!"

And so Aizen raped Ichigo in the middle of Ishida's living room, their love blooming like a beautiful spring flower.


End file.
